


Der Zauber der Musik

by papierfliegerchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papierfliegerchen/pseuds/papierfliegerchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny geht auf die angesagteste Party des Jahres und hofft darauf, endlich zu erfahren, ob der jenige, dem ihr Herz gehört, das selbe für sie fühlt. Ob etwas Karaoke Licht ins Dunkel bringt?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Zauber der Musik

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine 1. FF, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr verzeiht mir kleinere Rechtschreibfehler!  
> Auch zu finden auf: fanfiktion.de/u/papierfliegerchen
> 
> Disclaimer: Die wundervolle Welt von Harry Potter und alle darin vorkommenden und handelnden Personen gehören J.K.Rowling und nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser FanFiktion!  
> Pairing: Ginny/Blaise  
> Anmerkung: Cedric Diggory ist nicht tot!

Der Zauber der Musik

Ginny betrat den Raum der Wünsche und bestaunte erst mal die Dekoration. Der Raum sah einfach unglaublich aus! Aber was hatte sie erwartet, es war ja auch DIE Party des Jahres die heute hier gefeiert wurde! Ginny schritt in ihren High Heels, welche perfekt zu ihrem grünen Kleid passten, was wiederum perfekt mit ihrem rotem Haar harmonierte, auf die Theke zu, ließ sich elegant auf einem der Barhocker nieder und bestellte ein Butterbier.  
Während sie dieses trank, schweifte ihr Blick über die anwesenden Schüler, immer auf der Suche nach IHM – Blaise Zabini. Er war nicht nur einer der Gastgeber dieser Party, sondern rangierte mit Draco Malfoy, dem 2. Gastgeber, und Cedric Diggory auch noch auf Platz 1 der bestaussehenden Typen von Hogwarts. Dieser Meinung war, sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen, nicht nur Ginny, sondern in etwa die Hälfte der gesamten weiblichen Bevölkerung des Schlosses und so fand sie ihn schließlich, zusammen mit Draco, inmitten einer Traube von schmachtenden Mädchen stehend.  
Eifersucht durchzuckte Ginny und mit Schmerz in den haselnussbraunen Augen wandte sie sich ab. Doch so richtig interessiert an einer der Schülerinnen hatte er nicht gewirkt... STOPP, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung, keine falschen Hoffnungen Ginny, schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf! Also glitt sie von ihrem Hocker und enterte die Tanzfläche. Sie hatte nach 10 Liedern erschöpft beschlossen, sich wieder hinzusetzen, als der DJ – ein 6. Klässler aus Ravenclaw – die Musik stoppte und mit geheimnisvoller Stimme verkündete: „So meine Freunde, unsere verehrten Gastgeber“, er verbeugte sich in Dracos und Blaise´ Richtung, „haben sich etwas echt cooles einfallen lassen!“ Mit einem Ruck zog er ein schwarzes Tuch von einer Karaokemachine. „Heute wird gesungen Leute!“, rief er voller Begeisterung. Die Mehrzahl der Partygäste brach in Jubelstürme aus. Die ersten Freiwilligen stürmten zur Bühne und schmeichelten Ginnys Ohren mit ihrem mal mehr mal weniger großen Sangestalenten.  
Nachdem alle Freiwilligen gesungen hatten, begann es allerdings erst so richtig unterhaltsam zu werden, denn die Sänger und Sängerinnen wurden nun per Zufallsprinzip via Scheinwerfer ausgewählt. Nach 3 missglückten Songs, fiel der Scheinwerferkegel auf Blaise. Gelassen schlenderte dieser zur Bühne, wählte ein Lied, räusperte sich und trat ans Mikro. „Jetzt wo ich schon mal hier oben stehe, möchte ich diesen Song einer ganz bestimmten jungen Frau unter uns widmen…“ Die gesamte weibliche Partygesellschaft seufzte auf und nicht nur Ginny beobachtete Blaise nun gespannt, doch dieser blickte niemanden mehr an, sondern begann zu singen: „It´s just the woman in you, that brings out the man in me…“  
Blaise Blick suchte den Raum ab und verankerte sich schließlich in Ginnys. Blau traf auf braun und es war, als bliebe die Zeit stehen. Den übrigen Gästen entging das alles natürlich nicht und die Mädchen warfen Ginny neidische und teilweise sogar hasserfüllte Blicke zu, was diese allerdings nicht bemerkte, da sie immer noch im blau von Blaise Augen versank. Als der letzte Ton verklang, sprang Blaise leichtfüßig von der Bühne, steuerte auf Ginny zu und im Raum schien sich eine Totenstille breit zu machen, was den Scheinwerfer allerdings nicht daran hinderte, sogleich wieder durch den Raum zu tanzen. Bevor Blaise Ginny erreicht hatte, erfasste diese nun der Scheinwerferkegel. Zögernd schritt sie auf die Bühne zu und wurde nur noch nervöser, als sie im vorrübergehen kurz Blaise´ Hemdärmel streifte.  
Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, wählte den Musiktitel und sprach jetzt ihrerseits ins Mikrofon: „Ich singe dieses Lied ebenfalls füreine ganz bestimmte Person…“ Abermals erfasste eine unheimliche Stille den Raum und Ginny begann ihren Song: „All through the night I make love to you…“ Wieder traf ihr Blick Blaise´. Sie spürte eine tiefe Ruhe und sang nur noch für ihn. Als der Song zu Ende war, wartete sie den Beifall erst gar nicht ab, sondern stieg von der Bühne und lief jetzt von sich aus auf Blaise zu.  
Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend hielt die gesamte Partygesellschaft den Atem an, doch die beiden hatten nur Augen füreinander. Als sie sich in der Mitte trafen, zog Blaise sie wortlos in seine Arme und berührte ihre Lippen so sanft und zärtlich mit seinen, dass sie es kaum bemerkte und doch lief ein unglaubliches Kribbeln durch ihren ganzen Körper und in ihr brannte das Verlangen. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und jagte jeglichen Gedanken aus Ginnys Kopf. Es war egal, dass er ein Slytherin und sie eine Gryffindor war, es interessierte sie nicht was ihre Familien und ihre Freunde zu ihrer Beziehung sagen würden, im Moment genossen sie nur diesen Kuss, den beide sich schon so lange gewünscht hatten.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, dass war jetzt ein bisschen kitschig, aber ich hoffe euch hat es trotzdem gefallen!
> 
> Liebe Grüße, ich hoffe wir lesen uns :)  
> Jana


End file.
